Changes
by Serina Starchaser
Summary: Its still me MariaRobotnik24 I just changed my name cause I changed OCs. Summary: Serina Starchaser is a white wolf with a dark past. Sonic is the new kid in high school. It just so happens that Sonic is supernatural just like Serina, he is a werewolf and she is a hybrid. What happens when they start to fall for each other? Will his pack allow her in with open arms?
1. Chapter 1

Serina Starchaser, was a normal… Well, as close to normal as she can be, mobian, white wolf with grey eyes, with a magical past. Literally a magical past, she is immortal, a sorceress, and has any power imaginable. The main ones though are shooting volts of electricity out of her hands, pyrokinesis, and telekinesis. Serina is also a werepire (hybrid thing I made up a while ago) which is ten times worse than your average vampire. The strength and bloodsucking qualities of a vampire and the energy of a werewolf.

She has grown up not knowing her mother and taking care of herself since her father abandoned her. The older she got the more she understood about who she is and what she was meant for, to help keep the planet in check and in balance and protected from evil.

She also keeps watch when she is on Olympus, yes, that is what you heard, she is a goddess, the goddess of wisdom Nayru, one of the three goddesses of the triforce, (had to throw in a touch of Zelda) and the main one at that. She keeps the rest of the place in check alongside her uncle, Zeus. Serina has a lot of responsibilities on her shoulders, plus being burdened by a horrible and abusive past.

Her father wasn't the kindest whenever he was there, which wasn't often at all, only every few years he would pop up. When he did though, she wasn't exactly happy with him, all he would do was hurt her, emotionally and physically. He would beat her, and put her down, always blaming everything on her.

No matter how much he hurt her though, she always stayed strong for everyone she knew. She kept all those feelings locked up inside because she didn't want anybody knowing of her past, but what she didn't know, was that there was somebody willing to listen.

**Present time**

Serina was asleep in her room, only to be awoken by the beautifully annoying alarm clock. She groaned and slammed her fist into the snooze button and lazily sat up in her bed. Getting up and heading into her closet, she put on some clothes for school.

She put on her usual dark blue jeans and threw on her jean jacket which had sleeves that ended just above the elbow, over her grey tank top which had lace on the top and bottom hems. She put her hair up into a high ponytail.

Once she was all dressed and ready to go she threw her backpack over her shoulder and walked out of her apartment and headed to school.

Why is an immortal person like Serina going to high school you may ask? Well, with being immortal she has eternal youth, she will look as if only 18 her entire life, when really she was born in the 1400s. Since she is the goddess of wisdom though, she never passes up the chance to learn.

She made it to school and walked through the main doors and into the hallway. Serina was always there early, so there weren't many people there yet. She headed to her locker and put all the books she didn't need yet, in there and closed it up.

Soon, there was a hand next to her head making Serina lean against her locker and look at… him. A green hawk with blue eyes was leaning his hand on her locker right in front of her.

"Hey Serina." He said, trying to act cool.

"Jet!" She said, "Just the guy I wanted to see."

"Really?" Jet asked with a hopeful tone.

"No." Serina replied, with a blank tone and started walking back down the hallway to avoid him. Only to be followed.

"Aw, come on, won't ya give me a chance?" Jet pleaded, following her close behind.

"Sorry Jet, but you hit on almost every girl you see and, well… you just aren't my type." Serina said without any hesitation.

"But…" Jet started.

"Sorry, no means no." She said again, continuing to walk away from him.

Jet stopped walking and stood there, in the middle of the hallway and left her alone, with the feeling of rejection from her once again.

Serina, still walking, headed out of the hallway and to one of the benches outside. She sat down and started writing lyrics in her songbook/sketchpad. Continuing to work on the last verse of the song she has been working on for a week. And finally, it came to her.

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me_

_Not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

She finally finished the final verses and closed up her book and looked up to see her white furred golden eyed hedgehog friend Silver standing in front of her. Seeing him so suddenly like that made her jump on the inside a bit.

"Hey Serina." Silver smiled.

"How long were you standing there?" Serina asked, standing up from her seat.

"Long enough to see that you've finally finished another song." He replied.

"Ah." She sounded.

"So, how was your night last night?" He asked, hinting at the fact last night was a full moon.

"Tiring, but I searched the woods and found a deer to satisfy the thirst." She said.

"Did you lose control of yourself?" Silver asked, concerned.

"No," She answered, "I made sure that didn't happen."

"Good." He said, holding an arm around her shoulder.

"You're warm." She said, still no emotion in her tone but showing that she was cold.

"No, you're just cold." Silver said, tightening his grip around her shoulder.

"Oh really?" She shoved her supernaturally cold hands down the back of his shirt.

"GAAH!" Silver gasped, quickly moving away from her.

Serina smirked, not a smile, but a smirk. She hasn't smiled since she was little. Which was obviously a looong time ago. She never really laughed or smiled, or showed that she was having a good time when she did. Serina has a very dark personality because of her past. As well as growing up with a certain black and red hedgehog that we all know.

"I swear you remind me so much of Shadow." He said, shivering from her cold hands down his back, and hinting at her smirk.

"I DID grow up with him you know." She said.

"I know, his attitude sure did rub off on you though." Silver said putting his arm back around her shoulder, knowing she was done messing with him.

She nuzzled into his fur savoring the warmth. Since she is a hybrid, she is always cold, she hardly feels warmth on her own.

Soon the bell rang for school to start and the two headed to their first period class.

They walked into the classroom and sat down next to each other like they always do. Serina noticed Shadow walking in and he saw her. He walked over and hugged her.

"How was last night?" Shadow asked, whispering in her ear.

"Fine, I made it through just fine." She said.

"Good." Shadow said, taking his seat in the desk behind her.

She nodded and slumped down into her seat. Soon, she noticed something a tad bit different than the usual routine. A blue hedgehog walked into the classroom and started talking to the teacher.

Serina leaned over to Silver.

"Who do you suppose that is?" She asked.

"He must be the new guy." He replied.

She just nodded and kept a close eye on the blue hedgehog. Just looking at him she got the sense that he is supernatural like her and Shadow (forgot to mention Shadow's a hybrid too). But she also got a warm feeling, something she hasn't felt in years. The only feeling she got when she was around close friends, and people she cared about. She wasn't sure exactly WHY she got that feeling. It just happened.

The bell for class to start rang, and snapped Serina out of her trance. She shook her head and, still with that emotionless expression on her face kept an eye on him.

"Alright class!" The teacher said, "This is our new student, Sonic. I expect you all to be non-critical of him. Don't act the way you did when Serina came here. If I catch that there will be problems."

The teacher glared at the students that were the usual troublemakers, and bugged Serina the very first day she transferred there.

The name Serina rang through Sonic's mind like a symphony. He loved that name the moment he heard it.

"Serina Starchaser!" the teacher called.

"Hmm?" She mused, loud enough for him to hear her.

"Raise your hand please." He requested.

Serina raised her hand up.

"Sonic, you go sit in the empty desk next to her." He said, "For the rest of you, free period, there isn't much to do today since we are preparing for winter break."

The classroom slowly started to fill with the noise of chatter from the students carrying on conversations.

Sonic walked over to the empty desk next to Serina and sat down. Serina put her hand down and slumped back down lazily in her seat.

"I'm Sonic." He said, reaching his hand out to her for a shake.

"You don't want to talk to her, she's the school's freak." A person next to him whispered.

Serina overheard.

"At least I didn't cry when I fell face first into the track while running." She stated blankly, with her eyes still closed.

The kid next to Sonic stayed quiet after that and slouched in his seat, wishing he were invisible.

Serina smirked slightly and then noticed that Sonic had reached his hand back out to her.

"Sorry, I normally zone off in attempts to ignore the people like him." She said, reaching her hand out to him to grab his hand and shake it.

"That's fine, I bet they…" He trailed off when they held each other's hand. They made eye contact for a moment, and they each felt that warm feeling inside.

Sonic cleared his throat.

"I bet they get annoying after a while." He finished.

They finished shaking hands and released each other's hands a bit quickly.

"They're just jerks, the school is full of them." Serina said, still hiding her emotions and not letting the blush appear.

"Most schools are I guess." He said, scratching the back of his ear.

"Yeah." She said.

'Serina Starchaser' Sonic thought, 'She's just as beautiful as her name sounds.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! Not much to say. SO I hope ya enjoy!**

Chapter 2

After the usual routine of boring lectures and how important math is when it comes to everyday life, the bell for lunch rang.

Serina walked out of her math class and headed out to her usual spot under a tree away from everybody and sat down. It was always quiet for her, nobody really bugged her unless it was Silver or Shadow.

She got out her book and started sketching. Letting her mind wander while she did so.

Sonic walked out of the cafeteria after finishing his lunch and noticed her. Silver walked up behind him, noticing the way he was looking at her.

"Got your eye on Serina huh?" Silver asked.

Sonic jumped a bit.

"Huh?" He questioned, then turned around to face Silver, "Oh, she just seems so…"

"Lonely." Silver finished his sentence, "Yeah, she's always like that."

"Does she talk to anybody much?" Sonic asked.

"Only me and Shadow. Other than that she's got her nose in that book." Silver answered.

"Ah." Was all Sonic said, as his eyes wandered back to Serina.

"You can try talking to her but… I'll just say she can get a bit irritable if you try to annoy her to a point." Silver said.

Sonic nodded, keeping his eye on Serina. Silver had a glint in his eye as he walked away, leaving Sonic alone. 'Let's hope she doesn't try to scare him off…" Silver thought.

The blue hedgehog took a deep breath and walked over to the tree Serina was sitting under. She felt someone stop next to her and looked up.

"Hi." Sonic said, smiling down at her.

"Hey," She said, looking back down at her drawing, and continued, "What brings you over here?"

"I thought you might like the company." He replied, "Mind if I join you?"

Her pencil stopped moving and she stared at her picture in thought. Someone other than Shadow or Silver? Wanting to keep her company? Was he joking?

"I don't mind." She said, getting back to drawing.

Sonic sat down next to her and looked at the page to see what she was drawing. He saw a very detailed drawing of a lake with the background of a forest's pine trees. Then above he saw the night sky with the full moon and a shooting star making its way across the sky.

"Wow," He said.

"What?" She asked, looking at him, as she finished and closed her book.

"That's really good," He said.

Serina shrugged and put her book back in her bag.

"Do you draw like that a lot?" the hedgehog asked her, with a glint of interest and curiosity, wanting to know more about her, in his eyes.

"Yes." She said, looking back up to him.

"What else do you do?" He asked.

"I…" She trailed off once again as she ended up making eye contact with him.

His emerald eyes sparkled with a light that showed he was curious about her, and she noticed that, but she wasn't going to tell him absolutely everything about her until she knew she could trust him, even then telling him everything was questionable, with the supernatural aura he was giving off she didn't know what to think of him.

He looked into her grey eyes and saw no light at all, he could tell how much a person has been through just by making eye contact. She had a look in her eyes that she had been broken, long ago, and he could tell that she keeps feelings locked up inside.

She shook her head and looked away for the moment, trying not to let the blush come through as she felt her cheeks warming up.

"You… what?" Sonic asked.

"I write a lot." She finished.

"Drawing and writing eh? Very interesting." He said with a smile.

She nodded and stood up once the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder and went to walk off to class, but was stopped by Sonic grabbing her hand. She looked back up at him a bit confused.

"Um, stop me if I'm being too straightforward, but… do, you want to hang out sometime?" Sonic asked.

Serina's eyes widened a small bit in shock.

"Uh… Sure." She replied.

"Alright then," He said a bit relived, "What class do you have next?"

"History." She answered.

"Same." He said.

They both walked into class and sat down next to each other. Class started and the teacher went on with his lecture. Serina just tuned the teacher out and slumped into her seat. She didn't need to listen to his lecture to know anything. She's the goddess of wisdom, as well as immortal, she doesn't need to be in history class when she's pretty much lived through history.

She looked down at the surface of her desk and noticed a folded up piece of paper slide onto it. Picking it up and unfolding it, it read:

'My number, so we can talk if you want.'

Under the note was a cell phone number. Serina looked over to her left seeing Sonic smiling at her. She smirked and put the paper in her pocket. Grabbing out another small piece of paper she scribbled her cell phone number down and handed it to Sonic.

A few more classes and boring lectures later, school was finally out and Serina headed home to her apartment. She threw her bag onto her bed, whizzed through her homework and afterwards brought out a large painting canvas. Grabbing out a pencil, she began to draw out the same thing she drew during lunch, onto the canvas.

Not too long after she finishes sketching the drawing out, her phone vibrates in her pocket. Unlocking it and entering the passcode, she noticed that it was a text from Sonic.

'So, make it home alright?'

'Just peachy.' She replied.

'Good, you busy?"

'Not at the moment.'

'Then if you like we can hang out sometime tonight?'

Since nobody was around, the blush tinted her cheeks. He was so daring in asking her to hang out with him, and she thought it was kind of cute. Thoughts like that haven't crossed her mind for years.

'Alright, meet me at the lake.'

'ok.'

She put her phone in her back pocket and threw her jean jacket back on. Making it to the lake, she saw Sonic already there.

The blue hedgehog smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him on the bench. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Interesting place you picked out here." He remarked, looking up at the star scattered sky, then back down to the lake with the forest on the other side.

Then it hit him.

"This is the place you drew isn't it." He asked.

"Yeah," She said, "I come here to think a lot."

"You seem to do that a lot, thinking." He said.

"I've got a lot on my mind." She stated.

"Ah," he sounded, "nothing troubling I hope…"

She sighed. Everything that is on her mind is nothing but troubling. She is always haunted by the things her father has done to her in the past, and all of the battles she has been in because of her duties on Olympus. And it all comes to her in nightmares 24/7.

Sonic noticed her expression, seeing that the things on her mind are what he hoped they weren't.

"I guess there are troubles on your mind then." Sonic said.

"You have no idea…" She said, looking out at the surface of the lake, as it glittered from the light of the moon and stars.

"I'm sorry about that." He said.

"It's fine, nothing new, just, memories." She replied, not paying attention to what was slipping out.

"What kind of memories?" he asked.

"Nothing I enjoy talking about." She said, finally noticing that she may have said too much.

"Well, if there is anything you do want to talk about, I'm here, I'm willing to listen." Sonic said.

That was something new for her to hear, coming from someone she just met. Normally she is criticized by people she doesn't even know and people wouldn't even take the time to listen to her. Now Sonic was saying he was willing to listen.

She looked up at him, to see that in his eyes, he wasn't lying. And he most definitely was not lying. He wasn't like the people who judge books by their cover. He takes the time and gives people a chance before determining whether he can trust them or not.

Their eyes locked, after a few minutes of nothing but silence and gazing at each other, Sonic lost himself and closed his eyes, moving in for a kiss. His lips met hers and she was kind of shocked. He parted and blushed.

"I'm… er… sorry, I don't really know what came over me." he said scratching the back of his ear.

Serina said nothing and did something he wasn't expecting. She pulled him back to her and kissed him this time. Sonic's eyes shot open at first but eventually melted into it, putting his arms around her waist, as she had grip of his jacket.

You would think that it is a little too fast for a couple of people who have just met. But it wasn't just them having your usual high school crush, with Serina as a magical being, she is drawn to only the person she would probably be meant for, there have been times in the past when she made mistakes but this time, it didn't feel like one of her mistakes.

The kiss had grown deep after a few minutes but they eventually parted and gazed at each other once more.

A while later they both walked their separate ways back to their homes, and into bed for the approaching day ahead.

**THAT was a long one! Well it probably seemed long for me since it's late and I don't have my glasses on so my eyes are bugging out on me. **

**I hope ya'll enjoyed, please review nicely and stay tuned for next chapter! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HALLLLLAAAAOOOOWWWWW PEOPLES! This chapter is going to be an A/N chapter because I had a recent guest reviewer ask a lot of questions that a lot of people could be asking. I thank you for pointing those by the way lol. Serina is very sueish. My best friend and I looked up what Mary Sue meant and discovered that not only is Serina Einstein Sue, but also Jerk Sue and Sympathetic Sue. The Jerk Sue is a result of her past (Which will be explained later in the story.) Einstein Sue means she is a genius, Jerk Sue means she is grumpy, and Sympathetic Sue means she had a rough life and is very emotional. The songs in this story are a result of how she feels about certain things that has happened or is happening in her life. Serina does have flaws, I will explain the immortal thing later, and she has to be immortal. Again that will be explained. The reason I pointed this out early in the story because I wanted to leave people in suspense lol. I will also explain her past about her father and mother in greater detail later in the story. Shadow raised Serina because he was like her Father's brother (which Shadow is also immortal because of him being a hybrid) so he took care of Serina and changed her into a hybrid as well, turning her immortal. There is also a greater reason for Serina being immortal, but im going to be mean and make you wait for that chapter hehehehehehehe. The powers she has are based naturally except for telekinesis. The song in a week was just a short period time because is was lazy and didn't want to explain lol. So there are some answers to questions and some explanations that you may need. **

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL That seeeeems to be all for now. Btw, my bff is Angelina McCarthy who was with me for the moment and helped me write this. SO virtual round of applause pllz! (claps hands and cheers) (crickets) Well... looks like im the only one clapping but if anyone is clapping with me then... GOOD FOR YOU PPLZ WHO ARE SO THOUGHTFUL TO ME BFF! 3 **

**But for now I bid thee farewell... **

**Peace, love... COOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES! :D **


End file.
